As this kind of article supply apparatus, an article supply apparatus which houses a plurality of articles in a bowl and transfers them to a rotating table from the bowl, which detects a position or posture of each of the articles on the rotating table by using a visual sensor, and which supplies the articles to predetermined destinations by picking up the articles one by one by using robot arms based on the detected result is known (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-082186, for example).
And, an article supply apparatus which controls posture of each of the articles on a transportation passage provided in a bowl by vibrating the articles in the bowl so that the articles moves on the transportation passage, and which supplies the articles to a predetermined supply destination from the end side of the transportation passage is also known (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-030543, for example).